A Promise to Keep
by Ralyssa
Summary: This is my first ever fanfic. It is rated R because it has a tiny little lemon in the end. It is about how GOhan asked Videl to get married and how they had Pan. It is very cute. Don't forget torevew.


A Promise to Keep

Disclaimer: I wish I did but I do not own any DBZ characters.

Gohan woke up with his wife in his arms and looked at the sleeping angel in front of him. He tressured that day so much the day that he asked to marry her. That was one day that he could never forget. Actually there was a whole story to the new begging of his life. Videl sturred a git in her sleep and laid her head on his chest. He held her closer and closed his eyes. He remenbered every detail of it.....

Flash Back.........

Gohan woke up to the sound of the alarm clock. By instinct he got the alarm clock and threw it at the wall. 

Oh man that is the third one this week. Mom is going to kill me thought Gohan.

Son Gohan, Did you just brake the alarm clock again?

Sorry mom. It will never hapen again I promise!!!

Yeah that is what you said last time.

Gohan got up from where he was sleeping and put on his cloth. He went up to his drawer and got a black velvet box and opened. There was a gold ring with dynonds circuling a emareld green as green can be. *I hope I have the nerve to ask her today* thought Gohan as a little boy with hair that stuck up from all sides and snatched the rings from the hand of the thoughtfull Gohan. 

Giva me that GOTEN!!! 

Uhh it's pretty. Is this why you have been working those threee jobs for the past month with out mommy knowing?

"That's right now you won't t....." said Gohan too late since Goten was already down the stairs showing the ring to his mother and father.

"Gohan does this mean you are going to... YAY!!!!", Look Goku Gohan is going to get married said Chichi very, very happy.

Mom I am going to try to ask her today so I think I am going to get home late.

"Okay you can stay up how long you want to!!!" said Chichi as she walked away with Goku clutched to her arm talking about Grandchildren.

"Nichan what are grandchildren?" asked Goten.

Gohan could not help but smile. "When you are a daddy or mommy and they have a child and there child have another child they are the mommy and daddy's grandchild."

That sounds neat. When is Videl going to have a kid of her own?

"I don't know Goten", Said Gohan as he blushed at the thought of Videl.

When you guys do have kids what are they going to be of me? 

"You are going to be he's or her's uncle", said Gohan as he looked at the watch and got big eyed"I am going to be late!!!". Gohan got into his sayaman costume and flew as fast as he could to Orange Star High School. He got on the roof with a few minutes to apare. He got of his sayaman costume and when he was going to his class. He saw a girl with blue eyes and short black hair. 

"Hello Videl. How are....", said Gohan as he was cut of by a passinote kiss on the lips that he soon returned. They kept kissing until the bell rang.

"We are going to be late", said both in unusion as they ran of to there class room. 

"Mr. Son and Ms. Satan you two are late to class again", said Miss. Campbell.

"Goman Nasi Miss. Campbell", said GOhan and Videl as they sat down on the desk net to each other. 

Now please open your book to page 94 and read us the text from Mr. Satan, Son Gohan.

Gohan was so lost in his thoughts on how he would ask her to marry him that he did not here what the teacher said.

Gohan.

......

Gohan!

.......

_Gohan!!_

"Goman nasi Ms. Campbell. Mr. Satan was a great hero who fought Cell and one against the evil monster that once threatened the Earth. So great we're his actions that the city Orange Star turned her name to Satan City", said Gohan and he kept on reading until the end of class making stops eveynow and then so that the teacher could make a coment.

_Ring Ring_

All of the students ran out of class for lunch and Gohan was left there again lost in thought.

Gohan?

Gohan looked at what seemed like a blue angel to him.

Gohan are you alright you seem like you have a fever

Huh... W-what I'm fine Videl I-I was just thinking that's all. Let's go to lunch.

Shure come on.

Gohan got up and slowly walked up to the cafeteria. Videl thought that was wierd.*I wonder what his thinking about?* 

V-videl come here with me to the park I have to talk to you in some where private.

Sure Gohan what ever you want.

They walked up to the parl and sat down under a big oak tree where no one could see him. After all he was already nervous with the whole school watching him propose to Videl would not help one bit. Videl leened against the tree and Gohan bent down on one knee. *The time is now. We both have already been exepted in wounderfull coleges and have a future a had of us and we both are in the last year of high school.*

*Oh my God I can not beleave it. Can this what I think it is? I have been waiting for this for so long* He took out a velvet box and opened it to reveal the ring to her. 

*This is it I have to do it now* Videl ever since I first laid eyes on you I knew that I-I could not get my mind off of you. I knew that you would be mine and that I would be yours for the rest of my life. Videl will you do the honor of marring me? 

"Oh Gohan of course I would", Vid el put her hand out and Gohan slid the ring into her finger. He got up and they kissed passionatly until the bell rang. They walked up to class hand in hand looking at each other. Thay sat down on their class and under the chairs the repted there hands in each other. Unfortunatly Erasa saw this and noticed the dreamy looks on each other and found out the surprise. 

"You to are ingaged I am so happy for you!!!", yelled Erasa and Gave Videl a big hug before sittig next to Videl and started to tell Videl about wedding dresses and who will be the maid of honor.

Videl and Gohan flew to the Son residence. As soon as they opened the door. Goten flew on top of Videl. 

Did Nichan ask you to mary her yet and when am I going to be a uncle? 

Videl blushed at the thouht of Gohan, but as soon as she started to blush she had to stop for Goku came to congradulate the couple. 

"Congradulations Videl. I hope you guys will be happy", said Goku and bent down to get to Videl's hight and whispered to her ear"If I were you I would run away 'cause Chichi has been talking about marrige all day and has been bugging on how I have been a horrible husband and GOhan is going to be a great one", as soon as he got finished Chichi walked in the room.

"Videl? Videl!! Oh great you are finaly here. Welcome to the family", said CHichi to Videl as they went to the kitchen and started to talk about Chichi's old wedding dress that would fit Videl perfectly. 

Congradulations Gohan. When am I going to be uncle and why was Videl blushing?

N-nothing Goten and stop asking Videl when you are going to be an uncle?

..........

So are you exited about your fiancé? 

Sort of.. it's.. that I don'tknowwhattodowhenwegetmarried.

(For you people who did not understand she said: I Don't know what to do when we get married.)

It's okay that is how I felt when I was going to get married to Goku and sence you have learned how naive he is you can imagine the trouble I had. 

I know Gohan is not like that. Even though I still am not sure if I am going to be a good wife. 

You will be a great wife. I have an idea. Let's go over to Bulma she can help you too. After all it's not easy being the wife of the strongest wariiors on the planet. 

Chichi, How do you control Goku? After all he is one of the strongest man in the universe.

Well when we got married he was already way stronger then me but when I met him I was stronger. I am the one that asked to marry. He only agreed cause he thought it was a food. We met at the World MArtial Arts Tornament. At first he did not recodnise me but later he did. For us to get the dress it was an adventure. He fell in love with me in that adventure. I remanber the way he held me close when we flew nimbus. Now a days though he is not so romantic but he does simple things to me.

Goku?

"Yeah he may not seem to but does. Look", Chichi pointed at the vase full of fresh water lillies.

Wow Goku got those?

Yeah he said that he was swimming around in the lake to look for a fish to cool for lunch and when he saw the Water Lillies it reminded and smelled like me. I think it's because my shampoo is of that flower.

Bulma once told me that a sayans hering is it's most special ability. 

She is right they can "smell" what our mood is just by sniffing our hair. One time I asked Goku how he knew and he sid that my scnet got sweeter when I am aroused, get's strong when I am angry and it's as sweet as sweet can be when I am jsut plain happy. He also said that it get's bitter when I am stressed. 

Just then Goku walked up to the kitchen and instinctively smelled the air. He looked at Chichi and smiled knowing that Chichi was happy. He walked up to her and gave her a hug and smelled her hair. She looked up at him and noticed the gleam in his eyes and gave him a smirk. Videl just watched as they talked with out using words. Just then Gohan walked up to the kitchen and put his hand on Videl's waist."Jsut watch", he whispered into her ear and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Fine Goku go and sparr with Uub.", said Chichi. "Thanks Chichi!!", said Goku as he quickly went to the door and flew of to find Uub.

Videl and Gohan giggled a little. "Chichi how I am going to handle such a hadsome face?", asked Videl as she looked at Gohan. He blushed a little.

Well that you are going to find out when we get to Bulma's house and she can help me explain everything to you.

Great when can we go?

Right now.

Good let's go.

Ten minutes later they were knocking on the door on Capsule Corp. 

"Hi Chichi, Videl", said Bulma.

"Hi Bulma. I have a mission for you", said Chichi. Bulma looked at her awkwardly and gave a big smile and turned to Videl. 

"Congradulations Videl. Come in we have a lot of work to do", said Bulma as Chichi got one arm and Bulma got the other and they walked up to the kitchen.

"Has Gohan done anything strange yet?", asked Bulma.

No why?

"Because when I started to like Vegeta and we we're "going out" he would not let one man stay near me especialy Yamcha", said Bulma as she put the coffe on the table.

I don't think Goten would do something like that. Would he?

Of course he would. Goku would go everywhere I would go. He would not let me off his sight when we got married and when I got pregnant of Gohan he did not train once hw would not let me do any of the house work. 

Do you think Gohan would do something like that?

"Maybe he will not be as much since he is half human but once a sayan always a sayan", said Bulma. Just the Vegeta walked up to the room and looked at the three woman.

"Kakarot already told me and I thnk you had better know one thing. For the past one year he will be very protective over you. So if I we're you I would not be speaking to any boy unless you want them dead and I would stay away from Gohan durring the full moon. One more thing: Gohan is going to be extremely posessive of you after you to have mated", Vegeta said with a smirk as he saw the frightend look on Videl's face and continued"He will only lission to you after that", He finished and left the kitchen with his ola smirk on his head. 

"I think that I am getting into big trouble", said Videl and looked at the girls with pleading eyes.

"Do not worry you can have this as a present to help you with your duties", said Bulma as she gave her a big present.

"Geez thatnks you guies", she opened the present and saw a frying pan inside it. She sweat dropped "Uh what am I supposed to do with this?"

"That Videl is our weapon to get Vegeta and Goku to calm down", said Chichi.

"Yeah when they are hard to handle. When they don't even listion to us we hit them in the head with this", said Bulma as she got her pan and showed her how to do it.

And why would they be scared of this?

I don't know I think that it is because they don't understand why we get it and try to hit it with them and with the're confussion we hit them and get them totaly of guard and since they are of guard it hurts more then a blow from a super sayan. 

So with this I am going to be able to control Gohan.

Yes!! went both. 

While Videl was examining the utensile Gohan came in the room and as he saw the pan he suddenly went white and walked backwards out of the kitchen and flew out of the window. 

For the past three months it were the way that Vegeta and Bulma had said. Gohan almost killed Sharpner and none of the boys in the class would dare get close to Videl. Finaly it was one hour before the wedding. It wasw being held on Capsule Corp. yard. 

*I hope I am ready for this. She is the love of my life and I love her very much. She is the one woman that I want to live with the rest of my life. I feel like my stomag is getting all swirled around like the're is washing machine.*

*I hope I know what I am doing. He is the most beutifull person that I have ever seen. I know he will be a great husband and that he will be the father of my children.*

Gohan was waiting up at the altar and was waiting for Videl. He saw her. She was the most beutifull thing that he has ever saw.

She got to the altar and the saw the preast waiting for him.

"We are gathered here today to honor this couple to stay together for life. Son Gohan do you take Satan Videl as your wife. To treassure her on sickness and healf on poverty and proverty till death do you part?", asked the preast.

I do.

And do you Satan Videl take Son Gohan as your husband. To treasure him on sickness and healf on poverty and prosperty. Till death do you part?

I do.

You may now kiss the bride.

Gohan put up the vell covering her face and gave her a kiss that resembled all of his life and love for her. They walked down the altar and went to the rooms waiting for the others to greet. They greeted evry single one of the people ate the cake. Had a great time and went to the hotel that Hercule had prepared for them. 

They kissed pationatly while Gohan took of her dress and masseged her breasts. He gently laid her on the bed and she massaged his manhood. They caresed each other for minutes until all of their cloth we're on the floor and he got inside of her breaking the seal and joining her in mind and spirit. He got throbbed him in and out until the felt the climax and they both fell down on the bed. Gohan looked down at her and she looked at him. He kissed her pationatly one more time. She laid her head on his cheskt and fell asleep. He put his head on top of hers and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

After a three months...

Videl was throwing up in the toilet. Gohan herd it and went up to his wife. 

"Videl are you okay", said Gohan he looked at her and saw her pale face"Here let me help you Videl" he picked her up and took her to their room. 

You don't look so good. You should go to the doctor. You have been throwing up for the past month and I have been awake when when you go out of bed to go throw up.

You're right I already marked an apointment. It is in about one hour. 

Good now go get ready and I will take you there. 

Okay.

Videl went to their room and got ready to go. Gohan drove her their and they both went to the doctor. The doctor examined her and went into the room to get the results.

Gohan, do you something is wrong with me?

No I know that you are just fine it was probably a bug.

The doctor came out and looked at the couple and smiled. 

Mrs. Son I am glad to inform you that you are pregnant.

Oh my Dande!! Gohan I am pregnant!!

That is just great honey.

They gave a big loving hug. He bent down and put his head on her stomag and said are you in there this is your daddy here talking. Are you a boy or a girl?

Videl giggled. They went to capsule corp and told the news to everyone. Goten filled Gohan and Videl with questions like is he was finally going to get the neace that he wanted and hoe the baby got in there wich was extremly difficult to explain. 

Videl was on the eitgh month of pregnancy and was very grouchy. Gohan was getting a lot of beating from the pan. Since he knew why she was angry it did mot really hurt that much so he let her hit him when ever she wanted. Videl was now sitting on the couch in a confortable position with Goku. Since Gohan had to work and study at college he did not really have that much time to spend with Videl speacially since the day was due any day now. Chichi also helped out a lot. While Goku staied intertaining Videl Chichi would clean up the house for them and would also join up in the laghing.

So why did the hippo go do in the airprot?

"I don't know what Goku?", said Videl holding back a giggle. Goku's joke weren't really all that funny but the way he looked just like alittle kisd when he said the answer and the way he gave a big smile when he said the answer it just made hee give fits of giggles. She finaly understood when Chichi told her that she could never stay angry to long with Goku.

He went to take a plain!! 

Videl begin to giggle from that all to famous Son grin that could get anyone to melt. Chichi also started to giggle. Even from all of their years of marrige she could never stay sereous wih that grin. Just then Gohan came inside the room.

Hi mom, dad, Videl.

Hi H-h-honey.

Videl what's wrong?

It's time. 

Oh my God what do I do?

Gohan-san go get the suit case and Goku will fly Videl to the hospital. 

Gohan got the suit case while Goku instant transmitted Videl to the hospital.

At the part...........

Mrs. Son you now have to give one more push.

Yeah honey here hold on to my hand and push as hard as you can. 

Videl Pushed as hard as she could and held on as hard as she could to Gohan's hand and it hurt very much on Gohan.

"AHHHH!!! My hand!!!", whinned Gohan. Videl continnued to push as hard as she could. 

_Wah!! Wah!!!_

"Congradulations you have a healfy baby girl with a tale Mr. Son", he wrapped the girl in a blanket and gave it to the mother who was very tired from the part. 

"S-she's beutiful", went Videl who was so weak that would have dropped the baby if Gohan had not gotten it from her sooner. After all giving part to a quarter baby was no easy task. 

"Wow she is beutifull and she looks exactly like my mother", said Gohan and looked at the sleping Videl and back at the baby girl in his arms and knew instantly that he would love this little girl with all of his might. 

A few minutes later....

Gohan was in the room with Videl who had recntly woken up and was holding her baby. Chichi walked in the room and saw Videl. She walked up to Videl and asked to hold the baby. She looked at the baby in her arms and noticed hw she looked a lot like kerself when she was little. "She looks just like me", said Chichi as Goku walked up with Goten, Vegeta, Trunks and Bulma holding the one year old Bra in her arms. Goten got off Goku and walked up to his mother. 

"Mommy am I finally an uncle", asked Goten. Chichi giggled. Yes you are look at you neace. She bent down to the level of Goten and showed him the new born baby. 

Everyone exept Vegeta held the baby girl for a while when finaly Goten popped the question."Nichan what am I supposed to call her? Neace or does she hae a name?", he asked naively. 

"Her name is Pan, Goten", said Gohan as he looked at his new born daughter and at his wife and made a promise. *I promise never to leave your side and always protect you and our daughter. In poverty or prosperty and sickness or healf. You two are the love of my life and I will always be there for you. Till death do uspart.* Videl looked up at him and smilled having read his mind and he looked at her and smilled also. I love you he mouthed to her and she mouthed back. 

End flashback............

"Yeah I remanber every thing of it", said Gohan.

"Remanber what, Gohan?", asked Videl.

That I love you with sall my heart and soul.

"0h really", said Videl as she was going tolean to give hima kiss when Pan burst threw the door with Goten hot on her tale. 

"Mommy!!! Goten said he was going to kill me!!", said Pan as she got under the covers with their parents. 

That little brat deleted all of my History assingment that is due in 30 minutes!!

"Pannny did you do that?", asked Videl in a scolding voice.

"NO it's a lie mommy. He is lieing!!", said Pan as she began to make puppy eyes. 

"Now don't you do that face to me young girl nwo you are going to Goten's school and explain to his teacher what you did", said Gohan to his daughter.

But daddy!!

No buts, go.

Fine. Pan walked stomping her feet on the ground which made the floor quake a little. Goten walked away giving a smirk that resembled all too well Vegeta's smile.

"Goten don't you do anything to her", said Videl.

Yes Videl.

*Well this is my family and it will never get any better. I have been good at keeping my promise and I hope I never have to brake it. My daughter is growing up to be very strong and the only complaints I get from my wife is that I eat way too much. Life can't be better or could it* He bent down and started to passionatly kiss his wife which she all to happy returned.

THE END

Well did you like it? I made it only in a couple of days. I am a bad writter I know please tell me of any spelling mistakes so that I can fix them. 

E-mail me at: Here.

Back to home.


End file.
